1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to receiving radio station broadcasts. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to identifying radio station broadcasts that have the same program content.
2. Discussion
Radio receivers have enabled users to enjoy frequency modulated (FM) and amplitude modulated (AM) broadcasts for many years. The typical receiver may have a dial, which permits the user to individually select specific reception frequencies, and a number of preset buttons, which permit the user to identify favorite reception frequencies. In the case of conventional portable radio receivers, however, a number of challenges remain. In particular, as the radio receiver travels from one geographic area to another, the signal quality for a given broadcast may deteriorate due to increased distance from the station transmitter, interference, or other considerations. Although the same program content may be available on a different broadcast in the new area, it can be difficult for the user to locate the content quickly enough to avoid missing a substantial portion of the content.